Error humano
by Spngirl29
Summary: Desde el día que Sherlock se fue para siempre, John solo desea una única cosa: que el hombre que más quiere vuelva a su lado, aunque es prácticamente imposible...¿o no? Johnlock.


"_Estaba muy solo y te debo mucho, pero por favor hay una cosa más, una cosa más, un milagro más Sherlock, por mí, no estés muerto. ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí? Detenlo. Para esto."_

-Son 2 libras señor.- me dijo la dependienta con una amable sonrisa.

-Aquí tiene señorita.- respondí, dándole las dos libras a la vez que ella me daba el café que había pedido. Le di un pequeño sorbo. "Y a esto lo llaman café."

Me acomodé el abrigo y salí del local con el vaso de papel lleno de café en mis manos, haciendo que éstas no se congelaran, pues el frío había llegado a Londres y las temperaturas de esos días estaban siendo realmente bajas.

Comencé a caminar calle abajo, mezclándome con la multitud que iba y venía, dejándome llevar por ella mientras me sumía en mis propios pensamientos. Volví a beber del café, en un vano intento de entrar en calor. Casi inconscientemente empecé a buscar a alguien entre la multitud que caminaba a mi lado, con mis ojos moviéndose a gran velocidad, esperando que en cualquier esquina, en cualquier comercio, en cualquier callejón, él apareciera. Sabía que no ocurriría jamás, pero ya se había vuelto en una costumbre de la que, aunque lo negara, no me quería separar. Aún tenía esperanza de que el milagro ocurriera y le volviera a ver, simplemente una vez más. Habían pasado ya tres meses, pero aún me dolía el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre. Sherlock. Un escalofrío me recorrió la médula espinal al pensar en su nombre, lo que hizo que mi cuerpo temblara levemente. A su vez, un leve dolor comenzó a hacerse eco en mi pecho, a la altura del corazón, el cual se sentía como un millón de diminutas agujas clavándose en él. Siempre era igual, aunque lo que peor llevaba eran las endiabladas pesadillas, aquellas en las que revivía, una y otra vez, aquel fatídico día que se llevó gran parte de mí. La angustia que había sentido y sobre todo el horrible dolor que había sentido al ver el inerte cuerpo de Sherlock sangrando sobre la calle, era algo que recordaba bien, demasiado bien para mi gusto.

Volví a beber café, asombrándome por lo poco que quedaba. O los vasos eran muy pequeños o yo tenía mucha sed. Opté por pensar que era lo primero. Al terminar el poco líquido que quedaba en el vaso, lo tiré a una de las papeleras que había por la calle, siguiendo mi camino hacia el 221B de Baker Street. Suspiré. Se me estaba haciendo muy difícil vivir allí sin él. Sabía que el problema no era la soledad, pues desde que volví de Afganistán y hasta que comencé a vivir con Sherlock había pasado la mayoría del tiempo solo, pero parecía que estaba destinado a vivir solo, dado que Sherlock Holmes había muerto y yo no sabía qué hacer. Me encontraba completamente perdido. Tras estos meses, aún no había conseguido reunir el valor suficiente para empezar a recoger sus cosas. Ni la Señora Hudson me lo había propuesto, supongo porque mi aspecto físico decía mucho más de lo que yo quisiera, aunque era prácticamente inevitable.

En un primer lugar, había intentado buscar otro compañero de piso, pero ninguno de los candidatos había logrado convencerme de ser el idóneo. Tras esta desastrosa idea, supuse que la clave para retomar el rumbo de mi vida era desaparecer del 221B de Baker Street, pero aun había algo que me impedía hacerlo aparte de que, en lo más profundo, sabía que no quería irme, por lo que también deseché la idea. Como tercera opción, seguí el consejo que Lestrade me dio, que fue encontrar algo para distraerme y evitar pensar en la ausencia de Sherlock, así que me volqué por completo en la búsqueda de un nuevo trabajo, puesto que mi presencia en Scotland Yard sobraba, ya que aunque mi capacidad de deducción era buena, no tenía ni punto de comparación con la brillante mente de Sherlock Holmes, que con un simple vistazo podía deducir hasta que tipo de galletas eran tus favoritas para desayunar, cosa que siempre me había asombrado de él. Encontré un trabajo como médico de cabecera en un centro de salud no muy lejano de Baker Street, que aunque no tenía sangrientos asesinatos y subidas de adrenalina, por ahora era una buena forma de pasar parte del día distraído. Sacudí mi cabeza, dándole un respiro después de tanto pensar y recordar.

Ya enfrente de la puerta del 221B, saqué las llaves y me dispuse a introducirlas en la cerradura cuando ésta se abrió y apareció detrás de ella mi casera, la señora Hudson.

-Oh, John querido, ¿qué tal el día en el trabajo? –me preguntó con una sonrisa, la cual no llegaba a sus ojos, los que tenían un deje de preocupación.

-No me puedo quejar. -dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y yo me aparté del umbral de la puerta, dejándola salir, como buen caballero británico que me consideraba. Ella bajo el escalón que quedaba y se giró, aún con su sonrisa en el rostro. Tal como me miraba, deduje que estaba eligiendo meticulosamente las palabras que quería decirme.

-¿Pasa algo señora Hudson? –pregunté.

-Nada querido. -dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza, como dejando aquello que quería decirme para más tarde. Me volvió a sonreír y se despidió de mí.

-Bueno John, me voy que si no se me echa el tiempo encima. – y comenzó a caminar calle abajo. Yo me limité a murmurar un leve "Adiós señora Hudson" que dudo que hubiera escuchado, y entré en el piso. Subí las escaleras y miré a mí alrededor. La habitación era un caos, tal y como siempre había sido. Lo único que ahora cambiaba, es que todas las cosas de Sherlock estaban llenas de polvo dado que no había querido tocarlas ni para limpiar. Me quité el abrigo y la bufanda, dejándolas sobre la mesa del comedor y fui a la cocina, donde abrí el frigorífico. Una caja de leche, cuatro huevos, dos yogures y un trozo de carne, que por su color, era obvio que había llegado la hora de deshacerse de él. Y de comprar comida si no quería pasar hambre. En menos de media hora ya había cenado –una simple tortilla- y estaba en mi habitación, acostado en la cama, dispuesto a dormir.

Como cada noche desde aquel día, comencé a dar vueltas a las cosas, pasatiempo del cual me había vuelto un adicto, aunque supongo que esta vez podía tener algo de sentido dado que mañana volvía a visitar a mi psiquiatra después de mucho tiempo. Esto no podía seguir así, necesitaba ayuda, y la necesitaba ya. Noté como la oscuridad de la noche se apoderaba de mí y comenzaba a notar el frío helador de la noche sobre mi cuerpo. Me acurruqué mejor en la cama y cerré mis ojos, notando como el cansancio del día empezaba a hacerse notar y el sueño iba ganando la batalla, con lo que me quedé profundamente dormido, con un último pensamiento rondando en mi mente, el de todas las noches, que el gran milagro ocurriera.


End file.
